


Forgiveness

by 13SwaggyDragons



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claude von Riegan - Freeform, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Modern AU, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13SwaggyDragons/pseuds/13SwaggyDragons
Summary: Claude and Byleth get into a fight.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic. Im kinda nervous about posting it.

Byleth doesn’t even remember what they were fighting about. All she remembers are the tears streaming down her face as he stomped out the door.

It had been several hours and he wasn’t answering his phone. She was worried. 

‘He’s fine. He just needs time to cool off...’ She thought to herself. Yet, there was that lingering fear that things weren’t okay. That he hated her. That he’d never come home.

Sighing, she decided to got to bed, despite the fact that it was only 8 pm. She didn’t care. She just hoped that this would all blow over by tomorrow night.

—-

Claude hated making her cry. But he was just so angry with her. He saw all the texts and let the phone ring until it went to voicemail, which he listened to after a few hours had passed. He regretted not answering the phone at first. Her voice was shaky and he could tell she was crying on the other end of the phone.

“I have to make things right.”

He decided to grab a bouquet of her favorite flowers and headed home, praying she was still there.

“By! I’m home!” He called out, but there was no answer. He searched the dining room, the kitchen, the living room, hell, even the basement. When he reached the bedroom, he became anxious. What if she wasn’t on the other side? What if she had packed her things and left? No. That was stupid. All of her things were still here.

He turned the knob and slowly opened the door. There she was, sleeping on their shared bed. God, she looked so peaceful, save for the puffy eyes and tear stained pillows. He carefully crawled into bed behind her, draping his arms around her slender figure. He loved her with all his might, and he always would.

She groaned and opened her eyes. “Claude? Is that you?”

“Yeah. It’s me.” He pulled her in closer. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry. I’m such and idiot. Can you ever forgive me?”

Turning around, she places her hand on his cheek. “Of course I can. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, and stayed that way for the rest of the night.


End file.
